the tale of Emily Fay
by Agent blue rose
Summary: All Emma ever wanted was to be seen, to be loved. but as 400 years came and went she was starting to break. but now pitch has returned and Emma has been chosen to be a guardian. can Emma defeat pitch? And will she get the family she's always wanted? or will she be tossed back into the shadows the moment the battle is over? read about the immortal child they somehow missed.
1. Chapter 1 Emily Rosalie Fay

**disclaimer-i don't own rise of the guardians or it's charecters**

long ago, in the amazon forest, at the heart of the forest there stood the tallest, thickest tree in the world. It was a dark fall night when it happened.

The wind was howling.

The trees creaked and groaned.

And high above the moon shone more brightly than normal.

A moonbeam descended to the earth and landed on the base of the largest tree. Suddenly the bark fell off revealing a small hole. And in that hole was a girl about 13 years old but extreamly small for her age. she wore a knee length navy blue dress with black leggings and silver armer covering her chest. There were also armer on her lower arms and legs. And on her waist was a thick leather belt with two daggers and a small pouch. the girl had ancle length black hair with streaks of silver and gold in it.

She was currently curled up in a ball but when she sat up and opened her eyes it was revealed that her eyes were bright purple with small flecks of green and dark blue.

The girl sat up and slowly slid down the base of the tree suddenly there was a tiny squeak and a small fairy flew out of the girls pouch.

The fairy in question was a small hummingbird-like thing covered in dark blue and purple feathers. And on her head was a small silver feather.

The girl gasped in shock but smiled softly when the fairy flew onto her shoulder.

It was then that the moon spoke in a soft voice that told of great power and wisdom.

 _You are Emily Rosalie Fay. spirit insperation. but if you wish you may go by Emma Fay. And the fairy is moonbeam._

Emma Fay. The girl murmurd in a soft melodic voice as she tested the name out. she decided she liked the name much more than her old one wich had been much too long and simply didn't suit her.

Emma took a few wobbly steps forward and fell flat on her face. as she did so a beam of light shot out of her hand.

Emma gasped and scrambled to her feet. How had she done that? Suddenly she got an idea she held her had out and thought of the soft yellow light and to her delight another beam shot out of her hand. Hmm she wondered. maybe if she could make yellow light she could make other colors too. she thought of the color green. Bright and crisp like newly budded leaves and to her success a beam of green light burst from her hands.

Moonbeam squealed excitedly and Emma grinned widely as she shot every color of the rainbow from her hands. After a bit of Experimenting Emma figured out that she could also turn water into paint, turn her daggers into any weapon she needed, control leaves and flowers and to her supprise when she shook her shoulders back she sprouted large, rainbow colored wings.

Emma giggled in delight as she took to the sky. After flying for a few minutes she came across a small village at the edge of the Amazon. Emma smiled. Oh look Moonbeam a village. why don't we go and try to make some friends. Maybe we'll even find our family [for it was her belief that they had to have come from _somewere_ she hoped that somewere wasn't with her human family].

Emma landed and hid her wings so as not to startle anyone as Emma skipped through the village she greeted everyone she saw but for some reason everyone seemed to be ignoring her. just when she was about to leave she spotted a little girl running twords her Emma smiled and dropped to the little girls level.

Excuse but could you tel- _gasp_ but Emma was cut off as the girl ran **right through her!** Emma gasped in pain, being walked through was like having your heart ripped out, burned and stomped on all at once.

Moonbeam chirped in alarm at her friends distress but Emma not wanting Moonbeam to panic shook her head quickly. It's okay Moonbeam i'm okay. let's just get out of here. Moonbeam nodded and the pair flew back to the tree were they had been born.

Over the years Emma learned and did many things. she learned the the reason people walked through her was because they didn't believe in her. she learned that she could use her light to create strings of insperation wich she spread all over the world. She also learned that their were other people like her, spirits, they were called but she was to shy to aproach them [oh and she was exteamly shy did i mention that?].

A few years after the village incident she built a large tree house in the tree she was born and placed a protective barriar around it so that only spirits could find it. For sevral years Emma tried relentlessly to be believed in-to be _seen_ but nothing she tried ever worked and so, after a few years she gave up and retrieted to the safety of her tree house were she stayed and never left spreading inpiration at her window by day and begging the moon for answers by night.

and so 400 years passed. and slowly-oh so slowly, day by day, week by week, year by year, Emma's spirit began to break.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yippee nect chapter i just want you to know that chapters may come a bit slower after this.**

 **chapter two**

Emma was sitting o her balcony with a small cupcake in her hand. It was her 400th birthday, or at least it would be in a few seconds. Moonbeam sat Quietly on her shoulder as she counted the remaining seconds with her eyes closed.

 _5, 4, 3, 2, ,1._

Emma blew out the candle and looked up at the moon as she made her wish.

 _I wish with all my heart that i could be loved, even if it's just for a moment._

Emma stared up at the moon for a few more seconds before she sighed and glanced at Moonbeam with a soft smile. "so what do you Say, shall we split this cupcake or what?"

High above the moon watched sadly as The young spirit made her wish. For 400 hundred years the poor girl had suffered many trials and tribulations, And yet, Despite her broken, love-starved sole her heart remained as pure as gold. But this year would be different. Pitch was rising once more and the Guardians needed someone especally powerful to bring him down once and for all. this year, he would make sure Emma was loved.

The Guardians were all gathered at the pole for their monthly meeting-something they had aranged to make jack feel more comfortable with his new status as a guardian as well as to get to know him better so they could make up for the 300 years they had spent ignoring him-And were currently laughing their heads off as they watched bunny chase jack around the globe room for freezing his ears again. [yes,again]

Sandy had been reaching for another cookie [he thanked the moon tooth wasn't paying atantion] when he noticed the a large moonbeam peaking in from the skylight.

Sandy's eyes widened and he immedietly waved in attempt to get his friends attention.

As usual they weren't paying attention.

Sandy huffed in frustration. it was then that he noticed an elf walking past him. Sandy sighed silently as he picked the elf up and shook him hard.

The others imedietly stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

A sand moon formed over his head as he pointed to the skylight.

"Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why you not say anything?" North boomed. Sandy just huffed in frustration as the Guardians gathered around the moonbeam.

A shadow in the shape of a certain Nightmare King formed in the moonbeam.

Pitch! Again! but we just beat him a year ago! how many times do we have to beat him? Jack wined as flopped onto a nearby chair.

"It's a good thing i tightened the security at my palace i can't imagine what I'd do if my fairies were taken again." tooth shuddered while Baby tooth chirped comfortingly to her.

Bloody Ratbag! wait'l I get my paws on 'Im Bunny scowled.

Just then, the Guardian Stone opened up and a large, blue crystal rose from under it.

"Uh, guys, do you know what this means? Tooth cried as the dozen or so faries she had brought with her buzzed excitedly.

"Another one?! but we just go Jack! bunny cried.

"man in moon must think we need help." North stated.

By now the Guardians were in a state of frenzy. tooth and sandy were stating Varius spirits whom they thought it might be, North was watching the globe eagerly and bunny had his fingers crossed, chanting "Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog!" under his breath and jack was just staring at the crystal and wondering if it would be anyone he knew.

When the crystal had finally fully risen An image of a small girl no older than 13 clad in a blue dress and some armor with long, ancle length black hair and black leggings.

North frowned. "I don't... recognize her." The others gasped. If North didn't know her that pretty much limited their options.

"wait a moment". tooth said slowly as she took a closer look at the image. "I think i recognize her. Yes! Illberightback!" The overactive Tooth fairy cried as she whizzed out the window.

10 minutes later [yes tooth is that fast.]

when tooth got back she was carrying a silver tooth box with a picture that matched the image in the crystal.

"wait i thought the tooth boxes were gold." jack remarked upon seeing the tooth box.

"H _uman_ memories are gold." tooth corrected him. "Immortal memories are silver. It says her name is Emily Fay." Tooth read the name on the box and frowned. "hmm she's only lost two. i'll have to ask my fairies where they got them." Baby Tooth flew up to her mothers face and chirped something that made Tooth's amithyst eyes widen. "they were given to you? by who?


	3. Chapter 3 of feathers and forests

"What do you mean the were given to you?" Tooth demanded while the others just stared and pondered her words. Baby tooth chirped something to her queen. Tooth frowned. "That doesn't make any sense." Tooth muttered to herself. "what did little fairy say" North inquired. "According to Baby tooth, a mini fairy that looked just like one of my fairies but covered in dark blue and purple feathers ran into her at the edge of the Amazon and gave her the teeth, saying they belonged to her 'little lost light girl'."

"So, does the mean we should start looking in the Amazon?" Jack guessed. Tooth nodded.

North clapped his hands together loudly. " Is settled then. Jack, Tooth and Bunny will go fetch new guardian."

" Ah come on, why do we have to take the Easter kangaroo with us?" Jack whined flopping dramaticaly onto the floor.

" oi! I am not a kangaroo mate." Bunny protested. Jack simply rolled his eyes and was about to make a retort when Tooth decided to intervein.

"Boys! That's enough." Tooth put her hand on her hips and gave them The Glare. "Yes Tooth." Jack and Bunny replied simualtaniusly. After all, you didn't argue with tooth when she gave you that look unless you wanted to spend the rest of your life in hiding. Everyone in the spirit world knew that.

 **-line break quote- ' yer a wizard harry'-**

Once they got to the Amazon they spent two and a half hours searching until they found it. At the heart of the jungle stood the tallest tree any of them had ever seen. And nestled in between four of the strongest branches, about a hundred and fifty yards up stood a large tree house complete with a large balcony.

"this must be it! Tooth cried as she whizzed up the tree and landed on the balcony. Tooth crept across the wooden surface and peared carefully through the window. "guys, you might want to see this." tooth whisper yelled to them. Bunny and Jack glanced at each other before they raced up the tree. once they landed on the balcony they looked through the window to see what Tooth was talking about.

Inside, there sat the girl from the crystal.

She was sitting on top of a small wooden picnic bench in the center of the room braiding a small portion of her long hair while the fairy Baby tooth had described sat on her shoulder.

The girl seemed to be telling a story.

"-and now they seem to be getting smaller witch might be better since all they ever do is slow me down. But at the same time I fail to see how it matters since i never leave this place anyways." The girl was saying. She sighed and her gaze landed on the balcony.

And right on the three guardians.

The girl screamed and scrambled of the table, slowly backing away towards the wall.

The three guardians took this as their cue and entered the room.

" S-s-st-Stay back!" The young spirit seemed to be trembling with fear as she held her hands in front of her protectively.

"Take it easy there Sheila we're not gonna hurt ya." Bunny assured her,

The smaller spirit stopped backing away and lowered her hands slowly. "Your not?" The girl Asked in a quiet, melodic voice that rang with uncertaincy. "Of course not." Tooth confirmed. "Calm down it's alright." The Tooth fairy spoke in a quiet soothing voice so as not to spook her and the male guardians were more than happy to let her take over.

The girl, having finaly gotten over her shock, cocked her head to the side in a curius manner as she looked at Tooth and the older spirit realized with a shock that the girl had bright purple eyes much like her own only the younger's eyes seemed to have dark blue and green streaks in them. how... strange, yes that was the word, strange it was.

"I've seen you before," the girl stated matter of factly. With that the girl went over to a small bed in the corner and pulled out a small wooden box smooth and worn by time. She opened the box to reveal a small pile of feathers-Tooth's feathers to be exact-each one glistening in the candle light that filled the tree house.

 **-line break quote-'I've checked every nook and cranny of this misirible ship and as usual it's** ** _spot on.-_**

 **oooh cliffhanger. so whats the story behind Emma having tooth's feathers**

 **pleas review and have a nice day- TA**


	4. Chapter 4

**It is to my great sorrow that I must tell you I will not be writing again for some time.**

 **however, the next chapter I write will be in loving memory of Mrs Perez. Kind, humorous, loving teacher, wife, and mother you will be missed. ️**


	5. Emma's job

-chapter four-

Emma opened her mouth to answer but was cut off as the clock by her bed struck twelve o'clock. Emma gasped and ran to the balcony chatting a mile per minute with the fairy hovering at her shoulder. "It's rush hour in North America. You know the drill. And make sure you check up on the kids from the A.N.T. Program. You know how much I love them. Their so creative. Oh and if you here about anything interesting going on in the outside be sure to tell me when you get back and don't worry I'll take care of the rest of the continents today." The small fairy nodded and flew away.

Emma then lifted her hands palm up and formed a large ball of light. It was mostly a bright,shimmering gold but had ever changing streaks of every color of the rainbow. _Emma_ held the ball of light in her hands for a moment before she flung it into the air were it burst into a thousand streaks of light and stretched across the sky the same way Sandys dreamsand did.

then, slowly, as if in a trance, the young (sort of) spirit walked to the end of the balcony and placed a small, delicate hand on the railing. She looked up at the sky quietly for a moment and her shoulders twitched in an odd sort of way before suddenly her queer behavior vanished as quickly as it appeared.

She left the edge of the balcony and stood on the middle of the small wooden platform. She stood on her tip toes and reached up as high as she could her eyes fixed on the strange lights she created. The three guardians watched her quietly for a moment before bunny finally broke the silence. "What the bloody 'ell are you doin? And what's with the weird lights!?"

Emma, seeming to have forgotten that the guardians were there toppled over with a shocked gasp. She ran back into the house and ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "Um, well to answer your fist question that's my job." "Your job." Bunny repeated bluntly. Emma nodded and jack chuckled. This small, shy spirit reminded him so much of his sister.

"you want to elaborate on that?" The winter spirit asked. Emma nodded again an to their surprise she seized Jacks hand and led him out to the balcony with the others in tow. "Okay, so to put it bluntly those lights" she pointed to the bright streams of light Flickering against the bright blue sky. " are inspiration. It's my job to spread inspiration to kids all over the world. These lights are my way spreading that inspiration. They'll go all over the world and give kids new ideas and creative thoughts to help them get by. Whether it be for a school project or an invention or even a little something to keep the boredom at bay like a small rhythm toTap or a song to hum. _thats_ my job."

As Emma talked her eyes seemed to sparkle and when she finished she smiled a smile that seemed to radiate joy and only added to her childlike persona that even the grumpiest of people-coughbunnycough-would find utterly adorable.

suddenly Emma's eyes dimmed and she gasped. "Oh my goodness I can't believe I forgot!" She led them back into the house (jack was starting to sense a pattern with the back and forth thing) and plopped onto the table and swung her legs back and forth in a leisurely manner. " introductions." She said promptly.

Tooth gasped and her feathers puffed up in realization. " of course! Were are our manners!? My name is toothiana but you can call me tooth and this is Jack, and Bunny." She pointed to each spirit accordingly. Emma doe-like eyes widened I've heard about you! Moonbeam told me all about how you defeated the shadow man last year. Your the guardians! I'm Emma by the way, Emma Fay."

Jack snorted. " that's it? That's all you know about us? You don't get out much do you?" Emma frowned but didn't deny the accusation. Bunny huffed "alright we've seen the Sheila's Job, we know she's got this weird thing with feathers, we've done the bloody introductions now can we give her the bloody news and get to the pole!?" "Sorry about him he's always grumpy." Jack told her with a grin. Emma giggled but then cocked her head in curiosity "what news?"

Tooth glanced at the others with a silent plea for help. It was clear that their would be no easy way to tell this shy spirit so intent on hiding that she would have to come out into the open to become a guardian and fight Pitch. Bunny, however saved her the trouble by putting it as bluntly as possible. " Ya've been chosen ta be a guardian."

 **-line break-**

 **dun dun Dunn**

 **so, what did you guys think? How will Emma react? What do you think about her job. Any questions at all? Anything you want to say please place in your review I promise I read every one. Also if you have an idea for the plot or for ocs please place in your review I love new ideas.- TA**


	6. what!

Emma blinked.

And then promptly fell to the floor laughing.

"Hahaha! Oh I get it this is another one of Moonbeam's attempts to get me to go to the Outside!" Emma giggled as she stood back up and reclaimed her spot on the table.

"The Outside?" Jack inquired, his brow furrowed in confusion. Emma nodded and pointed towords the balcony. "The Outside. The place beyond the wards." Emma explained. The guardians frowned but didn't press the issue. Instead they stepped down and let Bunny take over.

"Look Sheila this isn't a joke. Manny said 'yer a guardian so we're 'takin ya to the pole so ya can meet the others." Bunny said firmly as he stepped forwards with his arms crossed. Emma frowned and mirrored him.

"And if I refuse?" She asked, a hint of stubbornness in her voice.

Bunny smirked. "Then I'll bloody drag you there myself."

Emma sighed and drooped in resignation. "Your really not joking are you?"

At their nods of confermation she sighed again and open her mouth to say something only to be cut off ( again.) As Moonbeam flew into the room and chattered exitedly at Emma's shoulder. Emma simply smiled a soft, tired smile and nodded. "Good. Hey, there's something I have to tell you." Moonbeam froze and looked up at the small spirit with concern written across her face.

Emma hesitated for a moment before explaining Everything to her. Once Emma finished, the small fairy's eye widened as she flew around Emma's head happily. Emma giggled at her friends excitement but frowned worriedly. It had been nearly three hundred and fifty years since she had left her tree house. Too afraid had she been of constant heartbreak that she had chosen to remain within the protective wards of tree house were know one, spirit and human alike could ever hurt her. And these strange spirits had showed up told her that she had to leave her home to become a guardian of all things. It had been centuries since she been around children! How was she supposed to help?

No! Emma said firmly to herself. Now was not the time to be selfish. The moon had told her to become a guardian so she would do it. for the children.

Emma noticed the others were staring at her worriedly so she immediately put on a mask of calm confidence.

"Okay, let's go.

Tooth smiled warmly at their newest member. "Exelent! Now, I'm afraid we used all our snow globes to get here so we're going to have to fly. If you can't I suggest you use the tunnels with Bunny."

"I can fly." Emma said _quickly._ She didn't fancy the idea of running down dark, underground tunnels.

Tooths smile widened. "Alight then. Would you like to leave now or do you need time to finish your job?" Tooth nodded towords the shimmering lights shinning in the fading afternoon light.

Emma shook her head. "No. That's all right I can continue my work later. It's probably best I go now before I can talk myself out of it."

Bunny smirked once mote and formed one of his tunnels.

Emma shreaked and leapt behind the nearest person (which happened to be tooth) "what is that thing!?" Bunny frowned. " relax Sheila it's just ma tunnels." And with that he leapt in and the hole closed behind him.

"It's Emma." The young spirit mumbled as she crept our from behind tooth."we should probably get going." Tooth gently reminded her. Emma nodded mutely and walked out to the balcony. She stopped at the middle of the platform and raised her delicate hands to the sky. One of the many strings of light floated down to meet her. The moment it touched her fingertips it and all the other lights glowed a brilliant, blinding blue. Then the lights faded and soon vanished leaving no sign they'd ever even been there.

Emma then walked towords the railing just as she had done before only this time she did not hesitate before she climbed onto the railing.

Emma let out a nervous breath as she stood on the balcony. She was really doing this. She was really about to fly. It had been so long since she had flown. What if she messed up? What if she couldn't use her wings anymore? No! Emma scolded herself. She could do this. She had to. Not just for the children of the world but for herself. She spent 350 years cooped up in her home her only key to the Outside world being whatever Moonbeam told her from her route. She needed to leave the wards. She needed to live!

Before she could stop herself she closed her eyes.

And jumped.

_line break _

Emma fell several yards before, with a sort of wild determination she shook her shoulders back. At first nothing happened.

50 yards.

40 yards

30.

The closer she got to the ground the faster the fear pulsed through her vains. Dimly, she could hear jack and Tooths alarmed shouts and cries of panic as she neared the ground.

...

...

...

She was only ten yards away when she closed her eyes in preparation for impact.

And then it happened.

A warm tingling sensation filled her senses as her wings formed. She was only inches from the ground when she pulled up. She let out a cry of joy ad she flew into the sky so fast she was nothing but a blur of color. She had done it. She was free. Only, there was still one small problem. It had been while since she had flown And she was a might bit rusty.

A small gust wind blew her off track and coused her to crash into a nearby tree.

-line break-

Hey guys it's me again I know it's been awhile but I made up for it by giving you this awesome chapter! Remember, any questions or ideas you have please place in your reviews and, as always,

I'll see you on the other side-TA


	7. To the pole!

Emma groaned as she sat on the tree branch picki leaves out of her hair and making sure her wings weren't scratched.

"Oh moon! Are you all right?' Tooth exclaimed as she flew over to Emma's side and began to examine her

"I'm quite all right. Thank you for your concern though." Emma assured the fairy as she stood up and took to the sky once more.

Jack, meanwhile, was laughing his head off. He practically rolled in air clutching his stamach as he laughed.

"That was the most epic fail EVER!" Jack exclaimed.

Emma regarded hum cooly.

"While I won't deny that wasn't my most graceful takeoff, I highly doubt you'd be able to do any better if it had been nearly four hundred years since you had flown." She spoke in a strangely formal and cold voice that sounded strange coming from her.

Jack immediately topped laughing and stared at her in shock.

"You haven't flown in Nearly four hundred years?!"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed it's kinda hard to fly in a tree house."

Jack furrowed his brow.

"But... why didn't you just leave your tree house and fly in the jungle. Or, maybe somewere else. It IS a pretty big world out there." He teased, flashing a grin that would have had all Tooths fairies fainting in a second had they been there.

Tooth, meanwhile, was silent. She remembered all to we'll that night during the Pitch incident were jack had asked her how long it had been since she had delivered the teeth her self. It had been nearly four hundred and forty four years. And now this strange young spirit was saying she hadn't left her home in nearly 400 years. Now Tooth was eons old, only a thousand or so years younger than Sandy. 444 years had seemed like nothing to her. However, Tooth recognized an old spirit when she saw one and Emma most certainly wasn't. From the looks of things she probably wasn't any more than a century or two older than jack. So why would she spend her entire spirit life holed up in a tree house?

Emma's voice shook the fairy out of her thoughts.

"I don't want to talk about it." She was saying. "Look, we don't have time for this. Let's just go.

And with that she was off like a shot. Despite her shaky takeoff she was a rather graceful flyer and wizzed threw the sky at speeds that rivaled Tooths.

Jack and Tooth shared a curious gloom before flying after the young spirit.


	8. Authors note

**It is my great sorrow to inform you that this story is to be discontinued. Don't panic! There is a chance that this is temporary! But for now i simply don't have the insperation to continue this.**

 **please don't track me down and burn me in a bonfire.**

 **How ever, I do invite you to check out my story, 'The Lost Girl' which was baised lightly off of this story.**

 **Also any one who knows this is here but doesn't read is a Cheater and should be ashamed that they don't care what the author has to say.**

 **See you on the other side-LQ**


End file.
